Can You Ever Go Home Again? - Jason Todd Part 1
by shanehagadorn
Summary: Essentially this story, first written 4-5 years ago, came out of my belief that there was a huge gap between the Jason Todd that was presented in the pre-Battle for the Cowl issues of Batcomics & the one presented in BFTC. I wrote my own story to fill in the gap, explain some things I thought went unanswered, and ended up with a 4 part story that led to my own uncompleted BFTC arc.


**Page 1**

FULL PAGE

JASON TODD, in his RED HOOD apparel, stands on a rooftop overlooking Gotham City. Snow falls around him; an electronic billboard behind him reads "ONLY 3 SHOPPING DAYS LEFT UNTIL CHRISTMAS! GO TO .COM FOR RUSH DELIVERY!"

JASON TODD

(Caption)

Another white Christmas, another day for family and friends, another day to pretend it's all okay,

**Page 2**

1- Jason hops down onto the fire escape, taking the long way to the street for once.

2- As he descends, he passes a window with Xmas light and a tree

3- A family eating dinner together

4- An older man by himself watching TV in the dark

5 - Jason stops halfway down, looks out over the city…

JASON TODD

(caption)

No crime. Maybe the first day since Bruce… (pause)

**Page 3**

1- An open window, minimal Xmas decoration, a single father and his kid arguing over something catches Jason's attention for a moment.

2- Back to Jason perched on the fire escape…

JASON TODD

(caption)

…since Batman abandoned this hellhole.

3 - Jason hops down into a familiar alley from the fire escape. Graffiti is visible reading, "ABANDON ALL HOPE YOU WHO ENTER CRIME ALLEY"

JASON TODD

Wherever you went, whatever you're doing, I hope you know that you gave up. In the end, Bruce, you gave up.

4- Jason pops the seal off his Red Hood helmet.

5 - Jason kneels down, setting the helmet on the ground to his side, a slight smile on his face.

6 - Tight on Jason placing two bullets on the ground next to a couple of withered roses, something left over from Bruce's yearly visit.

**Page 4**

FULL PAGE

Jason stands over the flowers and the bullets, helmet in hand at his side, staring at this landmark in Bat-history, the smile on his face faded to solemnity. The snowfall is getting harder, and you can see the kid from earlier storming away in the BG.

JASON TODD

What would Mommy and Daddy think of you right now Bruce? What happened to that precious vow you drilled into my head once upon a time?

**Page 5**

1 - Jason turns his head to an off panel yelling voice.

YELLING VOICE

Come back here Jason!

2 - Father from previous page standing under streetlight, dressed in some sort of overalls, as if he worked in a factory. A package is in his left hand, a cell phone in his right. In BG, the figure of Jason Todd can be seen scaling back to the rooftops via "Batline".

FATHER

Jason! Jason! Get back here son!

3 - JASON, the son, can be seen in the distance running off into the ever-increasing snowfall, maybe from a perspective over his father's shoulder.

4 - Father is shown walking back into the building with the cell phone at his ear.

FATHER

Hello? No, he'd rather run off than talk to his mother.

**Page 6**

1 - Jason Todd, with helmet back on, watching from the rooftop as the kid Jason runs down the street.

JASON TODD

(caption)

Well this may end up a way to cure my boredom.

2 - CLOSE Kid Jason stops running, dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, long sleeved thermal shirt, shoes that are one stitch away from falling apart, skull cap, and no coat.

3 - Kid Jason wanders into a different alleyway, looking over his shoulder to make sure Father isn't following him.

4- Kid Jason runs smack into the chest of a massive individual.

5 - Kid Jason looks up, eyes wide…

KID JASON

Oh $*&^!

6 - Kid Jason is staring up at AMYGDALA, a man not seen in a long time.

7 - Terrified Kid Jason backing away from Amygdala, Jason Todd barely visible in the BG on a rooftop.

AMYGDALA

Why are you come into my alley?

KID JASON

Umm, umm, uhhh.

AMYGDALA

(yelling)

WHY YOU COME TO MY ALLEY?

KID JASON

I just wanted to get away!

**Page 7**

1 - Amygdala's body language is evident of the rage fading as quickly as it came. His shoulders drop, his eyes get soft, and a child-like innocence takes the place of the raging hulk.

AMYGDALA

Oh. I tried to get away before too, that's how I got here to my new home.

KID JASON

Home? This is your home?

2 - Amygdala's body tenses up again, he feels mocked.

AMYGDALA

You don't like my home? What's wrong with my home?

KID JASON

(scared)

Nothing. Nothing's wrong with your home, it's nice. Big.

3 - Amygdala lets out a deep breath and relaxes. It's obvious he's regressed from the last time he was seen in Nightwing.

AMYGDALA

It not as nice as my last home, but that went boom a long, long time ago.

KID JASON

Boom?

AMYGDALA

Yeah, explodeded.

4 - Kid Jason backs away a little as Amygdala sits down on a stack of old cardboard boxes. The snowfall has started to lighten up, as have the winds whipping the debris around.

KID JASON

What did you d….I mean what happened?

5 - Jason Todd descends from the rooftop onto a nearby fire escape, attempting to get a closer listen to Amygdala's tale.

6 - The stack of boxes Amygdala is sitting on gives out under his weight, it's almost comedic but Kid Jason won't laugh out of fear, and Amygdala doesn't even notice.

7 - Amygdala looks up to the sky, like he's searching for the answer somewhere up there, a bit of a mournful look on his face.

AMYGDALA

Ummm…I don't remember so good, but I think I was watching TV when my whole home just went KABOOM! There was smoke and fire and somehow I made it alive, and at the funeral it was just me and the nice guy with black hair.

8 - Wider shot of the alley, Kid Jason has gotten a little closer to Amygdala.

KID JASON

Do you remember his name?

AMYGDALA

No. But he was a nice guy, always made sure I took my pills he did. He might have helped me get a job too at that prison I worked at maybe.

KID JASON

Okay, so how'd you end up here at…at your new home?

AMYGDALA

I runned…

** Page 8**

1 - Flashback scene of Amygdala being talked to by police.

AMYGDALA

(caption)

The policemans tried to find my family, but I hadn't seen them since they put me in a hospital before the doctors did sumthin' to me.

2 - Flashback of the police being assaulted by Amygdala

AMYGDALA

(caption)

I think, I think they tried to put me in their car, but I didn't wanna go. I think maybe I hurt somebody bad…

3 - Flashback of Amygdala tipping over the police car.

AMYGDALA

I think I broked their car too, but then I just ran cause I think they tried to shock me. I can't think too good, my medicine got burnt up in the fire and I wasn't feeling good that day.

4 - Kid Jason with a terrified look on his face that he's trying to fight. He's taken a few steps back from his erstwhile friend but trying not too be obvious about it.

5 - Jason Todd has fully come to ground and is listening from the shadows.

KID JASON

(off panel)

What did the doctors do ta ya?

6 -Amygdala rubs his eyes, possibly wiping away a tear…

AMYGDALA

Did sumthin' to my brain that was s'pposed to make me better. But now I'm s'pposed ta take medicine all the time and I don't got none. Ain't had any for a long time, long as I been here.

7 - Kid Jason comes closer again, sitting down on a box next to Amygdala, almost compassionate.

KID JASON

How long've you been here?

AMYGDALA

I dunno. I ran from the policeman 'til I couldn't run anymore and then I was here, and then you was here. Ummm…I think this is the second time it's snowed since I been here. No one tells me nuthin no more, no more friends…

8 - Finally shattering his fear, Kid Jason puts a comforting hand on Amygdala's shoulder…

KID JASON

I guess, uh, I guess…you've got a friend now.

** Page 9**

1 - Amygdala's eyes light up like the fourth of July, a huge grin on his face as he stands up, dwarfing Kid Jason.

AMYGDALA

Friend? I have a friend? FRIEND!

2 - Amygdala scoops up Kid Jason and gives him the bear hug to end all bear hugs, spinning around in jubilant celebration.

AMYGDALA

FRIEND! FRIEND! FRIEND! I HAVE FRIEND!

3- Jason Todd pops off his Red Hood helmet, a half smile on his face as he watches the spectacle before him.

4 - Kid Jason's face is turning a light shade of blue as Amygdala's hug squeezes the life out of him.

KID JASON

Can't….breath….st….op…

5 - Amygdala puts Kid Jason down with a playful look on his face. He's the happiest he's been in years!

AMYGDALA

I sorry friend. Sometimes I don't know when I hurt sumthin' cause I'm really strong, even when I was small.

KID JASON

(coughing)

Hard to believe you were ever small…

6 - Amygdala's body language does a complete 180, he doesn't get jokes, close on his head as he yells with veins bulging.

AMYGDALA

You make fun of me? YOU MAKIN' FUN OF ME?!

7 - Jason Todd slowly pulling his gun out from his waist holster…

8 - Kid Jason backpedals, taken totally off guard by his new friend's explosion…

KID JASON

No, no, no! I was just havin' fun with ya! That's what friends do sometimes, have fun with each other!

AMYGDALA

(confused)

Really? Have fun? Last friend who want'd to have fun wore a talkin' sock on his hand. His fun was robbin' a store and tryin' to kill Batman. This is more fun…

**Page 10**

1 - Jason Todd relaxes his grip on the gun in his holster, and lets out a deep breath. For once, he doesn't want to kill anything.

2 - Amygdala sits down on top of a dumpster against the wall, Kid Jason kind of mulls around the area, kicking at cans and the like

AMYGDALA

Why you run away friend?

KID JASON

I guess I was tired of dealin' with it all. Tired of being a disappointment.

3 - Jason Todd winces at that word, cueing a flashback to…

4 - Batman #424 when Jason let someone die, telling Batman "He Slipped"

5 - Back to Kid Jason and Amygdala, Kid Jason looking at something in his hand that he picked up off the ground.

KID JASON

See, I guess I've been blamin' my dad for my parents breakin' up. He works all the time, never home, hell he won't even be home for Christmas.

6 - Kid Jason throws the crushed can at the wall...

7 - Tings down at the feet of Jason Todd.

8 - Jason Todd's face looks softer than it has previously…

**Page 11**

1 - Kid Jason looks cold for the first time tonight as he wipes a tear from his eye

AMYGDALA

(clueless)

Chris'mas?

KID JASON

Yeah, Christmas. So I told him I hated him, and that I wanted to go live with my mom. Didn't realize how much it hurt him.

2 - Jason Todd, biting his lower lip until blood comes out cues…

3 - Flashback to Batman #425 when Jason Todd's mistakes cost three people their lives, and Bruce's disappointment…

4 - Kid Jason sits down as Amygdala stands up and wanders over to the opposite side of the alley. The entry to the alley is visible in the BG behind Kid Jason, the snow and winds have started to pick up again.

KID JASON

So he picked up the phone, dialed my mom up, and told her I had a question to ask her. Truth is there's no way in hell I would wanna go live with that…that…that bitch!

5 - Jason Todd, hands on his forehead, as if the memories hurt…

6 - Flashback to Batman 427 as Sheila Haywood stands next to the Joker over Jason Todd's bloody, beaten body.

7 - Kid Jason, his head also in his hands, wipes the tears away.

KID JASON

She's the terrible one. She cheated on my dad, she left us high and dry, she…

MOCKING VOICE

(off panel)

WAAAAAAAAAH! My mommy sucks! WAAAAAHHH!

8 - Four thugs (Jerry, Lynn, Evan, Joe) stand in the entrance to the alley. Two carry baseball bats, one has a crowbar, and the other appears unarmed. The snow is whipping around them in a frenzy, collecting on their shoulders, hats, and feet. They have obviously been standing there awhile.

JERRY

Life sucks kid, parent suck too. Why don't ya go and cut yourself over it?

LYNN

(swinging the bat at his side)

But first…why don't you give us everything you got?

** Page 12 **

1 - Jason Todd slides his Red Hood helmet back on over his face. Is that melted snow or a tear on his cheek?

2 - Amygdala is out of the line of sight of the four thugs. His arms are tensing up, he is beginning to perspire despite the freezing temperatures, his eyes are bulging. The beast is ready to come out…

3 - Jerry steps a little closer to Kid Jason, crowbar pointed at the juvenile as he falls backwards over the box he was sitting on.

JERRY

Better yet, how about you take us to your daddy's house and give us everything he's got too.

EVAN

(giggling)

And then you can take us ta yer mommy's house and we can take what she's got too!

4 - All four men stand there, laughing over the scared kid they're bullying, in the BG the light reflects off Jason Todd's helmet.

5 - Same, but a massive hand has grabbed Evan around the neck.

6 - Amygdala, roaring incoherently, slams Evan's head into the brick wall of the alley.

7 - A bloody smear is left behind as his dead body slides to the ground.

8- Kid Jason hiding behind the dumpster from earlier...

**Page 13**

1 - Amygdala stares down Jerry, Lynn, and Joe. Blood staining his hand. The three remaining thugs are pissing themselves quite literally.

AMYGDALA

WHY YOU TRY HURT ME? WHY YOU HURT?!

2 - Lynn charges at Amygdala with a bat in hand.

3 - Amygdala snatches the bat in one hand while snapping Lynn's neck with his other hand

4 - Kid Jason tries to stand up from behind the dumpster, but Lynn's body slams against the wall over his head and slides down right in front of him.

5 - Kid Jason runs out from behind the dumpster,

6 - Joe catches him, puts a gun to his head

7 - A gloved hand comes out of the shadows, crooked blade in hand, and slits the throat of the would-be killer.

JASON TODD

Not a good idea.

8- Kid Jason runs without looking back as Amygdala, in the BG towers over Jerry.

**Page 14**

FULL PAGE

Amygdala stands over Jerry, gigantic in his rage. Jerry has fallen to the ground, flailing the crowbar in the air as Amygdala descends upon him

JERRY

I just wanted some money! I just needed some money! Don't kill me!

**Page 15**

1 - Amygdala swats the crowbar away.

2 - Amygdala puts one foot on the chest of Jerry and begins to push.

3 - Blood begins to pour out of Jerry's mouth as Amygdala's weight crushes him

JERRY

Just….had….feed….kidsss

4 - Finally it ends with a sickening CRUNCH as Amygdala presses his foot completely into the chest cavity of Jerry, crushing his ribs, lungs, heart, etc.

5 - Tight on Kid Jason retching his guts up behind a stack of boxes and trash…

**Page 16**

FULL PAGE

Standing there, covered in blood and sweat, Amygdala's breath is heavy and visible in the cold December air. Faint strands of "Here Comes Santa Claus" can be heard from one of the few shops still open on the street only yards away.

**Page 17**

1 - Kid Jason emerges from his hiding spot, wiping vomit off his chin…

KID JASON

Oh, my goooooooo….

2 - Amygdala, still wrapped in a fit of berserk rage, grabs his "friend" by the shoulders and slams him against a wall. A loud crack can be heard, a rib popping more than likely, as Kid Jason screams.

3 - Amygdala, his faces inches away from Kid Jason's, contorted in fit of rage, slobber flying as he yells.

AMYGDALA

WHY YOU HURT ME? WHY YOU BRING MEN TO HURT ME?

KID JASON

(wincing)

I didn't do anything. I just wanted to be your friend.

AMYGDALA

LIAR! NOT FRIEND! YOU HURT ME! BRING MEN TO HURT ME!

4 - Kid Jason is crying; the snow and wind are in a fury to match that of Amygdala's, the blood stain Lynn left behind is on the wall next to Kid Jason's head.

KID JASON

(screaming)

HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HEL…

5 - Amygdala's hand closes around the neck of Kid Jason, cutting off his cry for help.

AMYGDALA

(insane calm)

Not friend, you liar, just like everybody. Now you die, no more hurting Amyg…

6 - A pair of gunshots ring out from off panel, blood splatters across the face of Kid Jason.

**Page 18**

FULL PAGE - KID JASON'S POV

Jason Todd stands there with a smoking gun in each hand, Red Hood helmet on, crooked knife visible in his waistband "utility belt" still stained with blood. The wind whipping garbage and snow around at his feet, the dead bodies of Jerry and Joe on the ground. The only sound is that of "Here comes Santa Claus" fading into "Silent Night"…

**Page 19**

1 - Jason Todd puts one more bullet into the head of Amygdala for good measure before he so much as looks at Kid Jason.

2 - Kid Jason, trembling, crying, covered in blood, throws up what little was left in his stomach. This kid isn't meant for such violence.

3 - Jason Todd squats down and locks eyes with Kid Jason for the first time. Amygdala's brain matter, skull, and blood are matted into the kid's hair and all over his face. It's like Jason is truly seeing the result of his methods for the first time.

KID JASON

Why?

JASON TODD

What?

KID JASON

W…w…why did you kill him?

4 - Jason Todd stands up, holsters his gun, and snaps the locks on his Red Hood helmets loose.

JASON TODD

He was going to kill you. Don't…don't think for a second he was your friend kid.

5 - Jason looks at the kid intently, dumbfounded by his reaction. He expected gratitude, thank you's, not recrimination.

KID JASON

He was sick…you're sick. This is…this is just sick.

6 - Kid Jason tries to stand, Jason Todd reaches out to help but his hand is swatted away.

KID JASON

There's dead people. Oh god there's dead people. And you…you…you're okay with this?

JASON

(somber)

None of these people will ever harm another soul kid. No one like you will ever be hurt again.

KID JASON

(gagging)

But none of 'em will ever get a chance to do right either. This guy, I didn't even know his name yet…I didn't even…

7 - Kid Jason collapses back to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, the gravity of the situation finally hitting him.

KID JASON

…didn't even know his name.

8 - Jason Todd, obviously affected by this, puts his Red Hood helmet back on. The familiar lights of the police cars reflect on the snow and the alley walls while the sirens overtake the tune of "Silent Night".

JASON TODD

It was Amyg…it was Aaron. His name was Aaron. Go home to your Dad kid, he's probably worried sick. And don't take it for granted, you never know when he'll just…be….gone.

** Page 20**

FULL PAGE- OVERHEAD

Police rushing into the alleyway, Kid Jason crumbling into the arms of an officer, five dead bodies, lots of blood and snow, and Jason Todd's head in the corner looking down over the entire scene.

JASON TODD

(caption)

Doubt…

Page 20

1 - Jason Todd in Red Hood helmet speeding away on a motorcycle, snow and wind swirling all around him.

JASON TODD

(caption)

..the last thing I need is doubt. But what that kid said, I can't shake it.

2 - Same

JASON TODD

(caption)

I looked at him; all I could think of was Bruce. An alley, a gun, a blood covered kid. Bruce.

3 - Same

JASON TODD

(caption)

I've heard it all before, the lines about redemption, but this was different. It wasn't coming from holier-than-thou Batman…

4 - Same

JASON TODD

(caption)

It was the face of innocence. It was Dick at the circus, it was me and Dent, it was…it was Tim and Boomerang's kid.

5 - Same

JASON TODD

(caption)

But that way, Bruce…Batman's way, it hasn't worked. Joker's still out there, Harvey, Cobblepot, Bane, even…even Bane.

6 - The back wheel catches on ice, the bike slides out from underneath Jason Todd, sending him crashing into a snow bank.

**Page 21**

1 - Jason Todd sits up out of the snow bank, protected from any serious injury by his helmet & body armor. The bike though, the bike is not so good, fixable, but unrideable.

JASON TODD

Bane…even Bane.

2 - Jason Todd picks the bike up, looks up at his surrounding, and lets out a bit of a laugh. He hadn't been really paying attention to where he was driving apparently.

JASON TODD

(caption)

Bane shattered him, broke him, and Batman still let him live. It's like he forgave him, like he didn't hold that hate in…in his heart.

3 - Jason Todd walking down the road with the bike despite intense snowfall and bone chilling winds. One gun is missing from his waist holster, unknowingly left buried in the snow.

JASON TODD

(caption)

It wasn't about hate for Bruce, it…it wasn't about revenge. Justice, always justice, blind justice. He believed in it, maybe to a fault, but he believed in it.

4 - Jason stops walking, pops off his helmet, and looks into the snow. In the BG, a set of bars, like a gate, are visible.

JASON TODD

(caption)

Maybe justice isn't possibly always, maybe rehabilitation doesn't always work, but for Bruce, it was enough to know he tried. As long as he tried…

5 - Interior of the Batcave, still in disrepair from the Black Glove, shot on the shattered case containing Jason Todd's Robin costume.

JASON TODD

(caption)

I don't know if I'll ever find my way back to your side of the fence Bruce, if I'll ever be as "Batman" as you dreamed, save that for Tim and Dick, but maybe…just maybe...

**Page 22**

FULL PAGE

Jason Todd stands just outside the gates of Wayne Manor. It's hard to tell the state of the Manor due to darkness and the snow, but it seems as if some windows are still busted out, the scars of what happened in RIP still remain. I'm picturing panel from Robin #7 when Bruce sees the state of the manor under AzBats watch. It's looming, towering over Jason Todd, imposing, with the words "WAYNE" on the top of the gate half covered in snow.

JASON TODD

..maybe it's time to go home again.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
